


When You’re There, I Have The Whole World

by silversoul_snow



Series: 30 Days Of JJ Project (and GOT7) [6]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jaebum is angsty, M/M, Mentions of Markson, Self-Esteem Issues, idk where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversoul_snow/pseuds/silversoul_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jaebum is all straight angles and sharp edges, Jinyoung is cute and soft.</p><p>AKA Jaebum being an angsty little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You’re There, I Have The Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> IDK Where this came from at all.
> 
> Prompt: Reflection
> 
> Title modified from GOT7 She's A Monster lyrics

**When You're There, I Have The Whole World**

 

Jaebum has never liked the way he looked in the mirror. He knows that he is good looking. After all, he does have thousands of girls screaming his name when he walked onto the stage.

 

Alright.

 

Thousands might be a slight exaggeration but you get the idea.

 

Still, he doesn't get what the girls see in him.

 

His jawline is too defined.

 

His shoulders are too broad.

 

His thighs are too thick, especially after a comeback or when he works out at the gym. His muscles never seem to go where he wants them to.

 

He knows that he comes off as mean and standoffish sometimes, especially during the JJ Project era. Reading those youtube comments back in 2012 had given him worries and a migraine, despite his other half telling him that there was nothing wrong with him.

 

Jaebum was just an awkward teenager in front of the camera then. He has become used to it now. He had to.

 

Jinyoung, on the other hand, looks perfectly wonderful.

 

Those unique eye wrinkles that he had inherited from his parents when he smiles.

 

The aegyo that seems to come naturally to him.

 

Those thick pink lips that form into a pout whenever he doesn't get what he wants.

 

Jinyoung is outgoing, the opposite of him. Not many people know that since Jaebum had since learned to come out of his shell after living with 6 other males for a few years.

 

But where Jaebum is quiet, Jinyoung is cheerful.

 

Where Jaebum is dull, Jinyoung is fun.

 

Where Jaebum is cold, Jinyoung is warm.

 

Where Jaebum is all straight angles and sharp edges, Jinyoung is cute and soft.

 

It seems like the old saying was true indeed, opposites do attract.

 

There can never be a pair as different as Jaebum and Jinyoung.

 

(Overlooking Mark and Jackson, of course. They were more or less in the same predicament as them.)

 

Jaebum thinks that Jinyoung makes up for what he's lacking. It's like fitting pieces in a puzzle. You spent your entire life trying to fit in somewhere, or forcing yourself to fit into the puzzle until it bleeds and tears you. And then, when you finally realize that something is missing, you try and find it instead of trying to fit in. And once it's found, everything else just falls into place.

 

That's what Jaebum feels like. He had been trying to shine this entire time. But what he hasn't realized was that he is missing his sun his entire life, because like the moon, he needs the sun to shine.

 

Because in the end, that's what they are.

 

Reflections of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed - 09/05/2017


End file.
